Forget: A PewdieCry Fanfic
by HayliiLovesYaoi
Summary: When Pewdie asks Cry to come visit, he's more than happy to. He's just so excited about finally meeting his friend in person...but then things get complicated. Cry's past comes back to haunt him more than usual, and he starts to realize just how strongly he feels for his "friend". How will Pewdie accept these feelings? And can he help Cry forget his troubled past?
1. Of Course

_Of Course: Chapter 1_

_I yelped, a splitting pain in my head as it met with the cold, hard concrete of the floor. I could feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes…why was this happening to me? "Awh what's wrong baby, hurt yourself?"  
__I glared up at the source of the sickeningly sweet voice, my eyes meeting with his dark brown ones; they almost looked black in the dim room. "Y-you won't get away with this…" I barely managed to speak the words, my voice shaking as I listened to his twisted laughter fill the room. "And why the hell won't I?! What you think someone's coming to save you? You think there's anyone in this world who cares about you? NO! There's only me! There will only ever be me! And I'm going to show you that…" My body tensed as he got down, flipping me on my back and pinning my hands above my head as he settled in between my legs._

_For a moment I didn't realize what was happening, this pain in my head becoming unbearable as my vision blurred…but when I realized our position my eyes widened and I began fighting against him, "W-what are you doing?! Get off me!" His hand began to trail down my chest, my grey button up shirt having been undone about five minutes ago. I panicked as his fingers started fumbling with my pants in an attempt to undo them, sliding down my zipper before slowly dragging them down my hips. "Wait no! P-please stop! Please!" I could no longer hold back the tears; they started falling uncontrollably down my cheeks as my sobs echoed through the room. "You're mine and only mine! But I obviously need to prove that to you, now don't I," The sick, cold look in his eyes caused me to shiver as they locked with mine, "Maybe then you'll be a good little boy, hmm?" I fought against him as if I was fighting for my life, my pleading cries only getting louder and louder as I watched him undoing his own pants now. "N-no I'm sorry! Please stop! I'm sorry! God please n-no..!" He smirked and leaned in, his hot breath on my neck, "That's not gonna cut it this time babe, I don't think you mean it. Maybe when you're screaming out for forgiveness I'll believe you…"_

_With that he bit down on my neck, his teeth sinking into my skin as blood began to run out of the newly formed wound. I screamed out in pain, my body now racked by intense sobs. What made it worse was the laugh that came out of him at that moment…he was enjoying my pain, that sick fuck. "Oh god no please stop…please…please stop…" All reason was beginning to leave me as I pleaded with him between my sobs, "Somebody…somebody please help me…" His eyes locked with mine once more as he smirked…it was the most fucked up look I'd ever seen, and it made my entire body freeze in fear. "No one's coming for you." My eyes went wide once more as I felt him position himself between my legs…and that's when it happened._

**I lost it.**

"NO!" I shot up in bed, gasping for air as I clutched onto the sheets for dear life. I frantically began to look around the room…it took me a few moments, but I realized that it was mine. "I-it…it was dream…" I whispered and let the thought calm me; it had just been a dream. A fucked up dream that plagued me almost every night and wouldn't let me sleep. I couldn't even remembered the last time I got a good night's sleep, now that I thought about it.

I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest, resting my face in my hands and feeling that it was soaked in tears. "Why…" My voice cracked a bit as I spoke softly, "Why won't you just leave me alone…why do you have to remind me of that…?" I was mostly talking to myself, to my thoughts. All I wanted to do was forget and move on with my life, but it was just impossible. The experience would never be forgotten, and I would always be a freak because of it.

After what felt like hours of just sitting there in the dark silence of my room, I finally sighed and swung my feet over the edge of the bed, letting them hit the floor. "Well, I might as well do something productive now that I'm awake…not like I can go back to sleep." I slowly stood up and stretched as I looked at the digital clock that sat on my nightstand. 3:45. I sighed once again and shuffled into the kitchen, opening the fridge as I grabbed the orange juice and poured myself a small glass.  
I stared down at my feet as I walked into the living room and flicked on the light, groaning and squeezing my eyes shut at the sudden brightness.  
"Oh fuck me," I said under my breath, slowly opening my eyes before walking over to my computer and sitting down on my chair, pressing the power button. "I might as well play some games to take my mind off of everything…" I said solemnly, a picture of my dream flashing into my mind and causing me to cringe.

I sat there for a couple minutes just browsing my games, trying to figure out what to play when a little notification popped onto my screen, my features immediately lighting up as a large, goofy grin spread across my face. I quickly clicked it and watched as the chat box opened, a feeling of happiness and relief washing over me as I typed.  
"Hello friend!" There was no reply for several moments and I frowned, wondering if he already started a game or something. I sat back in my chair and sighed, kicking my foot off of the floor so that I spun around; I continued spinning until a loud sound caused me to practically fall off my chair and onto the floor. I recognized the chiming almost immediately however, and my emotions once again changed to ones of pure happiness as I quickly fumbled with my headset.  
After finally getting it on right, having first put it on backwards in my haste, I clicked the 'answer' button on my Skype. "Hello friend!" I shouted out happily, hearing that oh-so-familiar chuckle on the other end.  
"Hey! You seem in a good mood? I'm actually surprised you're up, isn't it like really late for you there?" I blushed a bit at this, realizing I was probably way too excited about being able to talk to him. Then I realized he'd asked me a question and I gave him an awkward, "Oh u-uhm…I…I couldn't sleep." It became very quiet as I said this, and for a moment I thought that maybe his Skype had crashed. I opened my mouth to ask if he was there but he responded before I got the chance, "Is everything okay?" He sounded genuinely worried as he asked this and it made me blush more, the fact that he cared about how I felt making me happy. "Y-yeah, I'm fine! Just a nightmare is all!" I answered back quickly, not wanting him to worry about me, "Don't worry about it, friend!" He laughed at our signature catch-phrase and I could hear the worry leave his voice, making me smile, "Okay if you say so. So did you wanna play something?"

I smiled brightly and nodded before realizing he couldn't see me, "Yeah of course!"


	2. You Can't Stop Me!

_You Can't Stop Me!: Chapter 2_

We sat there playing games for several hours, a soft light beginning to appear outside of my windows as the sun started rising. I couldn't help my laughter as I watched him fail terribly at one of our favorite games, Bloody Trapland.  
I was currently at the very end waiting for him, but he just couldn't seem to get passed one of the fists, more and more gore splattering as it crushed down onto him. "Jävla helvete!" He yelled out as it smashed him for like the fifteenth time in a row. I snickered, loving when he said things in his native language; it was just so sexy. Wait…sexy? What?

"HAH! I FUCKING MADE IT!" I jumped at the sound of his victorious voice, snapping out of my thoughts as I watched him rush passed me and finish the level. "It's about time," I chuckled and smiled smugly, "You sure kept me waiting, friend!" I could hear the smile in his voice as he half-heartedly told me to shut up.  
"Hey," He started, "I think I'm gonna go for a while okay? I have to go run some errands and shit, but I'll be back on later so we can play some more." I laughed a bit and smiled to myself, "You? Run errands? Doesn't Marzia usually do that?" It grew quiet as I said this…uncomfortably quiet. I wondered if he was still there for a second but quickly shook that off because I could hear his breathing. He was just…being silent. "Hello?" I wasn't expecting what came next.

"Marzia and I broke up." My eyes widened and I felt my heart speed up in my chest for some reason, not being able to believe what he just said, "W-what?!" He sighed and I could hear him gulp before he began speaking again, a hesitant tone in his voice, "Yeah…we ended it about a week ago. It just…wasn't working out." Okay seriously, I could NOT believe what I was hearing. He and Marzia always seemed just…just so happy together! I suddenly felt a weird mix of emotions fill my chest; sadness, anger, and…hope?  
"Oh I'm…I-I'm sorry…I didn't kno-" I was cut off before I could finish, and what he said next confused me even more, "It just wasn't working out. I mean, yeah it was hard but…we both decided it was best to just end it. We still talk and everything but just as friends. She actually moved back to Italy, so it's just me here now." I frowned at this, the thought of him being all alone suddenly making me very sad…also I could tell he wasn't keeping something from me, like he wasn't telling me the whole story. I quickly shook it off however, not wanting to pry into matters that I had no right to.  
"O-oh..uhm…I guess that's good then, if you both felt it was right." What came next REALLY shocked me, my eyes widening even more if that was possible, "Yeah…you should come visit me sometime. It would be nice to have some pleasant company around. Besides, I'd really like to actually meet you." My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, and it wasn't until I started feeling light headed that I realized I'd been holding my breath. "Hey, are you ther-…?"  
"Yes I'm here!" I shouted a little too excitedly, "I'd love to come visit you! I-I'll buy a plane ticket right now!" I smiled so much it hurt, my heart completely filled with so much happiness and excitement that I couldn't help it from leaking into my voice. "Whoa calm down there, you don't have to do it right now! Besides isn't it like, 5 for you?" I was barely paying attention to what he was saying, clicking frantically through an airline website.

but I quickly wrote it off as the fact that I didn't know how long I'd be staying, so I'd just order the return ticket at a later date. "My flights in two hours!" It was silent again for a moment. Did my enthusiasm scare him off?  
"Holy shit bro," I sighed in relief at the obvious excitement in his voice, "Are you serious?! You're actually coming today?!" Well, at least he seemed just as happy about it as I was, "Yep! I'm gonna get off so I can go pack, okay? I'll call you when I get to the airport!" He laughed a bit and I could tell he was still in disbelief at the whole situation, "O-okay! I'll talk to you soon then!"

I hung up and quickly jumped out of my chair, practically bolting into my room as I found my suitcase and starting frantically tossing things into it. "I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe I'm actually going to go see him!" I said happily, barely being able to believe the situation myself, "This is amazing!"  
It took me about thirty minutes to get to the airport, so if I packed quickly I should be able to get there and through security and everything just in time to board. I zipped up my suitcase and threw on some black skinny jeans and my blue bro-fist hoodie, chuckling as I looked at myself in the mirror. I turned to rush out of the room but froze as I reached the door, mentally slapping myself before I turned back and grabbed my signature mask, slipping it over my face with a sigh; I couldn't believe I'd almost forgotten it in my haste, that would have been terrible.

I looked in the mirror one last time, scanning myself and smiling. Perfect. And with that, I rushed out of the house and towards my car.

"I'm coming to see you Pewds…and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"


	3. So Tired

_So Tired…:Chapter 3_

I glanced at my watch as I parked…5:45. "Eh, fifteen extra minutes isn't terrible. I just hope security's not too bad." I said to myself as I stepped out of the car and grabbed my suitcase before walking toward the large building. It really shouldn't be bad, I realized; after all it was 5:45 on a Tuesday, not many people would be travelling around this time.  
I was right for the most part. It only took me about an hour to get through check in, security, and walk all the way to my terminal. I even had enough time to stop for some breakfast, which was good because I was starving. I now sat in one of the seats and munched on the last of hash browns, checking my watch about every five seconds…I just couldn't help it, I was so excited! I couldn't believe this was actually happening! I was finally going to meet him in person, after all of this time…and it was just going to be the two of us! For some reason that last fact made me happier then it probably should have; just us, alone together.  
My heart skipped a beat as an image of him flashed into my mind…no more seeing him through a computer screen.

I smiled brightly and jumped up, tossing the box that contained my food into the trash as the voice calling us to board came over the loud speakers. I rushed to the line, complete happiness just radiating from me as I waiting to get on…god this was just so freaking awesome!

The flight was uneventful, but I didn't really expect much else. I just sat there and listened to music on my iPod the whole time, only taking out my headphones when the flight attendant came to bring me a drink.  
I could feel people's eyes on me for the beginning of the flight, just like I had when I'd been sitting in the terminal. I really didn't care though…I knew they were staring at my mask, but at the moment I was just too happy to worry about it. Besides, it's not like I really ever cared. The whole reason I wore the mask was so that people wouldn't be able to see my face. I frowned slightly at this, remembering very briefly the reason why I wore it…but I quickly shook that off as the flight attendants voice came on, informing us that we were going to be landing in about five minutes.

"Yes!" I said quite loudly, still not caring at the looks I received from this; I really just couldn't contain how happy and excited I was, and I didn't care if people knew it! Those next five minutes were the longest of my life, though, feeling more like five hours as I fidgeted anxiously in my seat. A feeling of complete joy washed over me as I felt the wheels of the plane touch the ground, and I quickly pulled out my phone as we slowly began coming to a stop.  
"Hey Pewds!" I texted, "We just landed! I'll be out in about five minutes okay?" It seemed like everyone in front of me was literally taking as much time as they possibly could, and I couldn't help but get a little annoyed as I shifted there awkwardly, my carry-on bag hanging from my shoulder. It felt like forever before I finally stepped off of the plane, practically running out of the terminal and towards baggage claim.

I felt my heart stop, my body going rigid as my eyes fell on one person in particular, standing there and looking worriedly at his cell phone. I watched as his gaze slowly looked up from it and fell on me, a look of both pure shock and happiness taking over his features as he rushed towards me, I doing the same. I threw my arms around his neck and he around my waist, pulling as close as we possibly could to each other.  
We just stayed like that, holding onto one another as if one of us was going to disappear…it wasn't until I glanced around and saw the strange looks we were being given that I slowly pulled away, a very deep blush on my face; I felt relief at the fact he couldn't see it through my mask.  
"Cry, I can't believe you're actually here right now…" I looked up to meet his beautiful soft blue eyes, the sweetest smile on his face…god it made my heart beat so fast. "I-I can't either! It's so nice to finally see you in person, Pewds…" He smiled more and took my bags, causing me to try and protest, "W-wait, you don't have to-…!" "Don't worry about it, Cry!" He chuckled and began walking towards the exit, me following closely behind him. It only took us a few minutes to get to his car and leave the parking lot, and then we were off to his house.  
Wow, I was really going to Pewdie's house! I smiled brightly as this realization came into my mind. This was truly the most amazing day of my life.

The ride there didn't take too long and was mostly quiet, aside from him asking me questions like "How was your flight" and "Did you have enough time to pack everything you needed". Normally you'd think a silence like this would be awkward but it just…wasn't. It felt right being in his presence.

It didn't take too long to get to his house either, probably only about 45-50 minutes. I sighed in relief as I felt the car come to a stop, and that's when I realized I could barely keep my eyes open. I mean, I'd slept a bit on the plane of course since it was such a long flight, but there was also like a six hour time difference here, so I was completely jet lagged.  
I hadn't even realize he'd walked over and opened my door for me until I felt a hand rest gently on my shoulder, "…Cry? Hey Cryyy? Cry are you awake?" I groaned slightly and looked up at him, yawning as he helped me get out of the car, "Nhn, s-sorry…I'm just really tired…" I heard him chuckle as he got my bags out, keeping me steady at the same time as I was swaying from my exhaustion, "I can imagine. Come on let's get you inside, kay? Then you can sleep."  
I simply nodded incoherently, barely being able to pay attention to what he was telling me. I followed him up the stairs and listened as he unlocked the door, fighting as hard as I possibly could to keep my eyes open just a bit longer. All I remember after that was him laughing as he lead me inside, saying something about how he'd take me to the bedroom, and then I everything was blank.

God I was just so tired…


	4. Just Friends?

"_Just Friends?":Chapter 4_

"_No one's coming for you." My eyes went wide once more as I felt him position himself between my legs…and that's when it happened. I lost it. It was as if something in my mind just snapped.  
Before I even knew what was going on I threw him back with a strength I didn't know I had, my senses over taken by complete rage as I lunged at him. I couldn't control my actions anymore, my body was just moving on instinct at this point.  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I screamed out, tears continuing to stream down my face as I wrapped my hands around his throat. His eyes became very panicked and he started choking as I tightened my grip, him fighting against me now. _

_After a few seconds he kicked me off of him and jumped up, slamming his foot into my side and causing me to cry out in pain. He struck me again. And again. And again…I watched in horror at the blood spilling out of my mouth as I coughed, quickly trying to scramble away from him. I managed to stumble to my feet after a moment, but was thrown against the wall almost as soon as I did. "  
You think you can fucking get away from me you little bitch?!" He screamed at me, that twisted fucking look in his eyes once again, "I'll kill you before I let you leave!"  
I saw him reach for something that seemed to be behind his back, and my eyes went wide in terror as I saw the shining of metal._

"Wake up!" I jumped up and screamed, gasping for air in the same way I'd done many times after that dream.  
I panicked for a moment as I realized these surrounding weren't familiar, this wasn't my room…but that's when I saw him.

I made a noise of both surprise and relief as I threw my arms around him, clinging to him and burying my face in his shoulder as I tried to calm my breathing. For some reason I'd expected him to push me away, so I was almost shocked when I felt his arms wrap tightly around me as well. "Shhh, it's okay…I'm here…" I couldn't help but sob quietly as he whispered the words in my ear…why couldn't I just forget?  
We stayed like that for what felt like forever, until the sounds of my sobbing slowly turned into slight heaves.  
"I-I'm sorry," I finally managed to say, "P-pewds, I'm-…"  
"Don't worry about it," He quickly interrupted me, pulling back just a bit so that he could look at me, a soft smile on his face. God his eyes were so beautiful, I could just get lost in them...and at that moment it hit me.

A wave of terror went over me as my hands shot up to my face, but vanished just as quickly as I felt the thick plastic of my mask under my fingertips. I sighed and looked up, only to have my eyes meet with his once more. "Cry..." I felt a shiver go up my spine at the way he spoke my name, "I would never take off your mask without your permission."  
He gave me another sweet smile as he said this, my heart speeding up as I gulped. "Th-thanks Pewds…" I smiled back apologetically, feeling guilty for practically accusing him.  
At this I began to scan my eyes over the room, realizing it was actually pretty dark. "Uhm…what time is it? How long have I been asleep?" He pulled back and looked over at an alarm clock he had, "It's almost eight, are you hungry or anything?" Just as he said this I felt a low rumble in my stomach, earning a chuckle from him at just how loud it was, "I haven't eaten since this morning, before my flight."

It wasn't until now I realized I was on a very comfortable, decently sized bed; I think it was a king size, actually. "Oh...when did I-…?" He must have noticed the confusion in my voice because he answered before I could finish my question, "It's my bed, and I carried you up here." I could feel my face go blood red at this, "W-what?!" Not only had I been laying in his bed but…but he'd CARRIED me up here?  
His chuckling only caused me to blush more, "Yeah, I don't have a guest room and I definitely wasn't going to let you sleep on the couch or anything, so I brought you up here. Oh and you could barely even walk a straight line, so there was no way I was going to let you try and brave the stairs. You tried to fight with me on it for a few minutes but eventually I just picked you up and carried you here, so you couldn't really protest."  
I scratched the back of my head awkwardly and smiled, "O-oh, sorry…Well uhm, thanks for carrying me and stuff." He simply smiled and stood up, reaching out his hand to me; I hesitated for a moment before taking it, slowly climbing off the bed and onto my feet.

"Now come on, let's go get you some food," He began walking out of the room, but kept his hand in mine as he pulled my along.  
The whole way there I simply stared at his hand in my, my heart and emotions going frantic. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I began thinking to myself, "I mean, it's just Felix-...I-I mean Pewds! We're just friends…" That last part echoed loudly through my mind.  
Just friends?

Did…did I want to be "Just Friends"?


	5. Call Me Felix

_Call Me Felix: Chapter 5_

"Cryyyyy?" I jumped at the hand suddenly waving in front of my face, "You okay? You keep getting lost in thought or something." He smiled as he said this, curiosity in his eyes as they locked with mine, a blush spreading across my face. "O-oh uhm..yeah I'm fine! Just still sort of jet lagged I guess!" I said this as reassuringly as possible but he didn't seem to believe me, a look of skepticism on his face.  
I took this as a sign to continue, saying the one line I knew could erase his worries, "Don't worry about it!"  
This made him laugh as he finally let go of my hand, a sigh of relief escaping my lips as I made my way over to sit at the table. "So, what did you wanna eat?" He chimed, walking over and opening the fridge as he started skimming through it, "Any requests? You are my guest after all."  
With this he turned and winked, flashing me a smile that made my face go beat red, "U-uh…surprise me?" His face lit up and he turned back towards the fridge as I said this, seeming to get an idea in his head.

I sat there smiling as he scurried around the kitchen. He wouldn't tell me what he was making though, simply giving me a "You asked for a surprise!" response each time I asked. Eventually I just sighed and sat there, my head resting in my hands as I let my eyes continue to follow him.  
Whatever it was it smelled delicious, that was for sure.

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head as a plate was set in front of me before letting my eyes fall on it; some type of pasta with meatballs.  
It looked absolutely amazing.  
I was so preoccupied with the food that I almost didn't notice the fact that he was still standing next to me, just staring at me intently. When I finally realized his eyes were on me I glanced up at him, "Felix?"  
"Well go on," He smiled, motioning towards the food, "Try it!"

After a moment I simply shrugged, lifting up my mask just enough so that my mouth was uncovered before swirling some of it onto my fork; as I did this I could tell he was watching my mouth, making me feel a bit awkward, but I ignored it.  
I shoved the noodles into my mouth, my eyes almost immediately widening, "Oh my god! This is delicious!"

He smiled brightly and went to sit across the table from me, his own plate now in front of him, "Yay! I was hoping you'd like it!" I simply nodded and started shoveling the food into my mouth…I probably looked super unattractive but at the moment I didn't care, it was just so good!  
"God damn Pewdie," I started, my mouth still a bit full, "What is this?!"

I looked up to see him eating now too, eyes still locked on me as he chuckled at how much I seemed to like the food. "It's garlic noodles and meatballs…Swedish meatballs." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrow as he spoke, making me laugh and nearly spit out my food in the process, "Well it's amazing! I didn't realize you could cook."

He faked a pouty frown and crossed his arms, "What's that supposed to mean? You trying to say something?"  
"No, of course not!" I simply laughed more and shook my head as I finished up my plate, wiping my mouth and taking a drink of the water he'd set down next to me, "You just…don't look like the type of guy who cooks, that's all! Actually, I figured you'd be pretty terrible at it."

"Oh that's it!" He laughed and stood up as he finished his food, practically lunging over the table at me. I jumped up out of my chair and nearly fell over before bolting out of the room, "Noooo I didn't mean it!" I could hear his footsteps behind me so I quickly took a left into one of the hallways, opening and rushing into the very first door I found.  
I'd only actually seen the bedroom and the kitchen so the house was very disorienting to me, and I quickly found out that I'd closed myself up in a closet.

"Hey, where'd you go?" I held my breath and covered my mouth with my hand, trying my best to hold in a snicker at the confusion in his voice, "I'm gonna find you!"  
It grew very silent at that point, so silent…after a few minutes of just standing there in the dark I figured he'd gone to look somewhere else and hesitantly grasped the doorknob.  
Just as I went to open it the door flew open, causing me to jump back in shock as my eyes met with a smirking Pewdie, "Hehe, found you…you know, the closet probably wasn't the best place to pick."  
"Shut up!" I blushed as I took a step towards him and laughed embarrassedly, "I-I don't know your house, this is the first door I came to!"

Before I could even register what was happening he wrapped one of his arms around my waist, pulling me close as he smirked mischievously, "So…what's my prize for finding you?"  
My face went completely red, and it wasn't until then that I realized my mask was still up a bit. Oh god he was so close…I could feel his breath on my lips. "U-uhm…P-Pewds…?"

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit…flustered." I could feel my breath catch in my throat as a shiver went up my spine, subconsciously reaching my hand up to clutch onto his sleeve as I gulped.  
Oh god what was happening…? Why was he acting like this? Why did he cause my body to react so intensely? Why was I starting to shake?

Hundreds of thoughts began flowing through my mind as I stood there, trapped by him.  
"Ryan…" I couldn't help the soft, moan-like noise that escaped my lips as he whispered my real name, my body jolting a bit.  
I could feel him stiffen at this and move back a bit like he hadn't expected it, but I didn't dare open my eyes to look at him. I may still have had my mask on, but I knew that if my eyes met his I'd become a mess…well, more so than I already was.  
The awkward silence that filled the room was almost unbearable, yet he didn't move. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me, studying me, and it just made my face heat up even more.  
After what felt like an eternity he finally broke the silence, clearing his throat, "Ryan, I-…"

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just…you were just so close, a-and I…" I finally opened my eyes, trying to find a way to explain myself when I noticed something I didn't expect; his expression was soft and caring, a very sweet smile on his face as he looked at me. "P-Pewds, I-…"

"Don't worry about it, Ryan…" He started, leaning back and moving his hand from around my waist to rest on my hip, causing me to blush more, "I'm sorry I just…couldn't help myself."  
He stayed like that for a moment before turning to walk out of the closet.  
"Oh and Ryan," He looked over his shoulder and flashed a bright, happy smile, his next words leaving me standing there in a daze, "Call me Felix."


End file.
